Love Collection
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Várias drabbles/ficlets envolvendo nosso casal favorito, James e Lily! :D
1. Abajur

Era uma sensação estranha estar casado.

O pensamento ocorreu a James enquanto escovava os dentes antes de dormir, ouvindo Lily se movimentar enquanto se aprontava para dormir no cômodo ao lado.

Se tinha descoberto alguma coisa em sua primeira semana no novo estado civil, era que estar em um casamento era algo bem mais difícil do que parecia. Tudo bem, talvez tivessem tido alguma vantagem em relação à outros casais pelo fato de conviverem diariamente durante sete anos de suas vidas, mas mesmo isso não servira para diminuir o choque de mergulhar na vida de casado. Afinal, James pensou, enquanto fechava a torneira e secava o rosto, Hogwarts não tinha lhes preparado para a intimidade doméstica, para as pequenas brigas e negociações sobre coisas aparentemente irrelevantes (mas que tinham a estranha capacidade de prendê-los em longas discussões, mas isso provavelmente tinha a ver com o fato de serem James e Lily, afinal de contas).

Bocejando, James se encaminhou para a cama. Lily já estava acomodada do lado dela da enorme cama, as costas apoiadas contra a cabeceira e sua atenção totalmente focada em um grosso livro apoiado em seu colo.

Em um gesto automático e sem sequer desviar os olhos de seu livro, a ruiva puxou o cobertor para James se acomodar ao seu lado, assim que ele se aproximou da cama. Ele afofou o travesseiro e se deitou.

- Lily?

- Hm? - ela murmurou, distraída.

- Dá para desligar o abajur?

- Só um pouquinho, amor.

James suspirou. A única luz do quarto provinha do abajur na mesa de cabeceira dela, um presente de casamento que ele considerava particularmente horrível. A cúpula do abajur era forrada com seda indiana, estampada com cenas importantes da história bruxa mundial, projetava o rosto de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, a feia bruxa que inventara a cura da catapora de dragão, em proporções gigantes na parede do canto do quarto.

Mas Lily parecia não se importar com nem com Gunhilda nem com a luz azulada bruxuleante que o abajur emanava contanto que este iluminasse seu livro.

James se remexeu na cama e fechou os olhos, tentanto se concentrar em sua própria respiração para conseguir dormir.

Mas a maldita luz parecia se infiltrar em suas pupilas e arrancar dele qualquer resquício de sono que pudesse ter!

- Lily, o abajur.

- Já vai, James. - ela resmungou, mas não fez nenhum movimento para desligá-lo.

- Lils, por favor.

- Já vai, já vai! - a ruiva respondeu, em um tom ligeiramente irritado. Mas então, como se lembrasse que, agora que estava casada, devia ser mais tolerante, ela se virou para James e sorriu:

- Deixa só eu terminar esse capítulo, tá bom? É que está em uma parte super emocionante.

Diante daquele sorriso, James não teve opção a não ser concordar.

Já que com aquele abajur ligado ele não ia conseguir dormir mesmo, James mudou de posição na cama para fitar o teto, tentando enxergar figuras nas imperfeições do reboco.

Havia muitos hábitos de Lily que ele só viera a conhecer naquela semana, refletiu. Por exemplo, ele não sabia que ela costumava deixar a tampa da pasta de dentes aberta ou que a ruiva sempre tomava um copo de água assim que acordava. Sendo uma pessoa tolerante, nada disso incomodava James.

A não ser o maldito hábito de ler antes de dormir.

Não era nem o fato de ela ler que o incomodava - a inteligência de Lily era uma das coisas que ele mais admirava nela, afinal de contas. O que incomodava era o maldito abajur que tinha que ficar ligado enquanto a ruiva estivesse lendo!

O problema todo residia em uma questão simples: James não podia dormir com luzes ligadas no quarto. Ele não se importava em trocar o seu lado de dormir, se fosse preciso, e também não se estressava com a divisão do cobertor.

Mas a luz era inegociável.

Durante toda aquela semana, ele aguentara estoicamente o tal abajur ligado, temeroso de iniciar o que provavelmente seria uma briga de proporções épicas (pois tudo assumia proporções épicas quando se tratava deles) logo no ínicio do casamento. Só que ele não se via tendo que esperar Lily ter que terminar um capítulo ou ler só mais uma página para finalmente poder dormir durante o resto de sua vida.

Era hora de uma conversa séria.

- Lils.

- Tô bem no finalzinho, já vai acabar. - ela respondeu, automaticamente.

- Amor, a gente tem que conversar sobre isso.

Ela respondeu com um murmúrio de concordância distraído.

- Lily, eu não aguento mais esse abajur.

O tom exasperado dele fez com ela finalmente desviasse a atenção do abajur para o marido.

- O abajur...?

- É, essa droga de abajur.

- O que foi que ele fez?

James respondeu com um olhar que deixava claro que não era o momento para brincadeiras.

- Eu não consigo dormir enquanto esse negócio está ligado.

- Oh. - A ruiva parecia claramente surpresa. - Eu não sabia que a luz incomodava você.

Ele suspirou.

- Lils, eu juro que gostaria muito de dizer o contrário, mas de fato incomoda.

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo... bem? - ele até se sentia receoso de pensar nisso, mas onde tinha ido parar a briga épica que eles deveriam estar tendo?

- Ahã. - como para provar que estava tudo bem de fato, a ruiva se inclinou e desligou o abajur, deixando o quarto às escuras.

James não pode evitar se sentir perplexo.

E ele ainda estava perplexo quando ela, depois de colocar o livro de lado e arrumar os cobertores em volta de si, se aconchegou para perto dele.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- Nós não deveriamos estar brigando por causa do abajur?

Ela riu.

- James, é só um abajur.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não quero brigar com você por qualquer coisinha.

- Ok, mas...

- James, vamos fazer um acordo. - ela falou, e o tom solene na voz dela fez com que ele imediatamente assentisse no escuro. - Daqui para frente, só vamos brigar pelas coisas realmente importantes.

- Certo.

- Eu prefiro muito mais guardar a energia que nós gastaríamos brigando por nada para outros fins... - ela murmurou, e ele sentiu os pequenos beijos que ela dava em seu pescoço.

James sorriu. Mesmo sem o maldito abajur, algo lhe dizia que não iria dormir tão cedo naquela noite.

E não poderia se importar menos.

- Eu gosto desse plano.


	2. You Pay Me No Attention

**"So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention, do you?"**

_um._

O compartimento parecia vazio, então ele e Sirius entraram.

- É claro que você não pode achar que Johnson é o melhor jogador de Quadribol da temporada…

- Ele _é _o melhor jogador de Quadribol da temporada!

- Então porque o Cannons não ganhou nenhum jogo até agora?

Em vez de uma resposta, James recebeu um cutucão nas costelas.

- Ei! O que…

Sirius acenou com a cabeça para um canto do compartimento e James se virou rapidamente.

Sentada praticamente grudada na janela estava ela, os longos cabelos vermelhos como o fogo cascateando até o meio das costas. Parecia pequena e frágil para uma garota de onze anos.

Sentindo-se meio constrangido, James pigarreou. Lily nem sequer se mexeu.

Ele tentou de novo:

- Hm, olá. Você se importa se eu e meu amigo nos sentarmos aqui?

Lily desviou o olhar da janela e os observou sem interesse por um longo segundo antes de finalmente dar de ombros.

James olhou para Sirius, a procura de uma indicação do que fazer, mas o amigo apenas repetiu o gesto da ruiva, tão perdido quanto ele.

Sentaram-se.

_dois._

James já estava de saco cheio daquela aula. Achava o professor um puxa-saco irritante e todas as poções não só eram difíceis de fazer, quando envolviam ingredientes mal-cheirosos e nojentos. Tudo dentro daquela masmorra fria e sombria.

Daria um dedo para poder sair naquele momento, mas ele e Peter não estavam tendo sucesso com sua poção. Aquela bosta era praticamente impossível de ser feita!

- Oh, eu não acredito! Mas já terminou, senhorita Evans?

James virou a cabeça rapidamente. Evans estava parada na frente da mesa do professor, um vidrinho da maldita poção na mão. Mal acreditando em seus próprios olhos, James a viu entregar o vidro para o professor, que o examinou com extremo cuidado antes de abrir um sorriso.

- Perfeito, senhorita Evans! A senhorita acertou mais uma vez!

Lily simplesmente sorriu timidamente.

James lançou-lhe um olhar repleto de admiração, mas ela já tinha se virado para sair.

_três._

Ele passava tempo demais a observando. James _sabia_ disso, mas não conseguia se conter. Aquele havia se tornado seu jogo favorito. É claro que a coisa toda tinha começado com Sirius (as idéias idiotas não eram sempre dele?) e sua competição de "olhar garotas até que elas virassem". Lily era a que mais demorava para virar. E sempre que ela se virava, nunca parecia ver que era ele que estava olhando. Logo logo, James só olhava para ela.

Mas ela nunca olhava para ele de volta.


End file.
